


Senior Prank

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey there, Lukas, don't know if you recognize me out not, but I'm Mathias Køhler, and you and I go to school together. I also happen to be the student body president, which is actually why I'm here! See, I'm supposed to plan the senior pack, and even though I have ideas and stuff, none of the ideas are good enough for my goal - to have the greatest senior prank ever in the history of our school."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senior Prank

Lukas was sitting at home eating dinner alone when the knock came at the door. Sighing, he got up. He really didn't want to deal with whatever this was going to be today.

On the other side of the door stood a boy with golden hair and blue eyes that Lukas somewhat recognized, but really didn't feel the energy to place.

"What do you want?" Lukas voice was cold and monotone, as it always was, but that didn't seem to phase the overgrown puppy in front of him.

"Hey there, Lukas, don't know if you recognize me out not, but I'm Mathias Køhler, and you and I go to school together. I also happen to be the student body president, which is actually why I'm here! See, I'm supposed to plan the senior pack, and even though I have ideas and stuff, none of the ideas are good enough for my goal - to have the greatest senior prank ever in the history of our school."

He was going to ask what that had to do with him, but thought twice about it. The boys words were fast and molded together, and Lukas was surprised he understood him, and want sure he could again.

The boy - Mathias - seemed to understand what Lukas was thinking despite his never changing expression, and continued.

"Everyone was talking about how you and your younger brother - Emil - used to pull really amazing and original pranks, so I was wondering if you would help me sort of... Evolve my ideas?"

Lukas started for a moment, debating whether to accept of not, finally deciding on, "And why should I?"

If he was going to help this guy, what would he get out of it? Mature? No. Did Lukas care? Still no.

Matthias's smiled only seemed to brighten. "You know, I thought you would ask that, which is why I'm prepared to let you do whatever you want to me if this prank turns out successful."

"And why would I want that...?"

"Just trust me on this one. You will."

Biting his lip, Lukas nodded his head.

"Great! Let's get started, after all, we only have two weeks."

/ /

By the end of those two weeks, Lukas did understand what Mathias meant when he said he would want the opportunity to do whatever he wants to the boy. He was exhausted with him, the boy never shut up and said stupid, sentimental things far too often.

But with all of this, Lukas often found himself hiding a small smile because of the boys antics more and more often.

He hated to admit it, but he knew he had grown to have a crush on the stupid boy.

It was finally the day of the prank, and Mathias was more than excited. He was positive that this would be the greatest thing this school has ever seen, and Lukas had to agree.

The head decided to do the classic cups filled with water prank, but took it a bit farther. The filled the cups with different things from shampoo, to crushed chips, to syrup, and filled the entire halls and front office.

Simple yet great. To add to it, the hung strings of caramel popcorn like giant spider webs randomly throughout the halls.

"Ya know," Mathias said as they arrived at Lukas' house, "that was an amazing prank. I can't wait to see everyone's face tomorrow when they see this. I'm glad you helped me. That reminds me..."

"Yeah?" Lukas asked add they reached his porch, turning to face him.

"Well, I said you could do whatever you want to me after we're done if you help me..."

Lukas started for a while, thinking over his options. He could choke him, or... He could kiss him.

He decided to go with both, grabbing the collar of Matthias's shirt and pulling him in for a kiss, surprising the boy.

"Um," the Dane chocked, blinking at Lukas, "I don't know if this is the right time to say this, but... I really, really, really like you. Like, a lot."

Lukas blushed, mumbling a quiet, "I like you too," then adding, "so do you want to come in for a bit?"

"Yeah," Mathias smiled, "I would love to."


End file.
